Taming the one I love
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: Jade moves form New york to California with her long time no see mother...Bad enough she's in Cali going to HA but now some guys thinks he can just swoop her up? Jade OOC X Submissive/Dominant Beck OOC X Dominant Serious Bori Hater..
1. The Move The boy The kiss

A/N: grammer and Spelling errors ahead.. sorry...

Chapter 1 : The move.. The boy and the Kiss

Hollywood arts... How many horrible things could she say about it in 10 seconds... a million. From what she read on the internet, the pictures she saw and the videos she's viewed. She didn't want to move to Hollywood. She didn't want to go to that good for nothing school. She didn't want to leave her friends and her Dad behind in the only town she knew. The only town that actually held memories she enjoyed. Despite he constant complaining and refusal she was already half way to her new home. She pressed her head against the window of the plane and looked out at tall the lights glimmering in the town. A town she believed to be full of nothing but plastic perky barbies and no talent hacks trying to become famous. She listened to the music playing from her Pear Pod. She turned it up louder to at least ty and drown out the sound of the obese man beside her snoring. She looked down at t her hands which she'd rung red in her frustration and nervousness. The blue Nail polish on her nails chipped even though she'd just painted them 6 hours ago. She rolled her eyes and put her hands beside her on her lap. 'Calm down Jade... its just California... if you an survive in New York you can survive in California.. I bet half the people in California couldn't even stomach the things in New york.' She let out a sigh and saw the cabin lights come on. She yanked a head phone out of her ea triple pierced ears. "Passengers we will be landing in 15 minutes at L.A.X. Airport that you for traveling with Skies... " Jade rolled her eyes. Plunging her ear phones back in. "Great..." She mumbled to her self.

Jade lugged her luggage up to the front desk. She needed a map from the desk. She frantically tried to dodge the oncoming airport traffic. Who knew it would be this packed at 6 in the morning? She finally saw some semblance of a help desk but before she made it there she smashed into someone. She let out a small curse before looking up to apologize. "Sorry..I.." She was cut off by a tan skinned teen about 17 or 18 with a full head of hair. "No.. it was my fault...I shouldn't have been walking..." he mumbled a bit rudely. Jade grimaced. Her first contact with a Californian and its not a pleasant encounter. "Well I'm sorry for you know trying to apologize prick..."

She brushed past him. Who cares if he was one of the most beautiful creature she'd laid eyes on beauty was a waste when you personality was shit...

"Jadelyn... Jadelyn..." Jade looked around horrified at the frantic calling of her name her full name in such a public place. She saw the blonde hair of a woman bobbing up and down. It was most likely her mother. She sighed half carrying half dragging her luggage with her. She waddled over to her overly excited mother. "Jadie... Honey its been so long...!" Jade grimaced at the all to familiar nickname. "Its actually only Jade now..." Her mother lost a bit of the excitement. "Oh I forgot... its just been so long ya know?" Jade nodded and tried to force a smile. It'd been at least 8 years since she'd see n her mother. Her parents had split up after an awkward affair allegation. Her and her mother were nothing alike. Her mother was a barbie figure where as jade was a cynical figure. Them just standing side by side looked like opposite worlds collide. Her mother was in a hollister pink hoodie matching jogging pants and white tennis shoes. Her hair was blonde and teased up in a bump and despite it being 6 in the morning she still had runway model make up on. The southern accent she'd remembered from long ago was still evident and stronger then ever. Jade was clad in black skinny jeans a dark blue hoodie and her favorite boots. Her hair in a curly pony tail and the streak of green she'd put in standing flamboyantly out against the black hue of her hair. She barley had makeup except some eyeliner and lip gloss.

'Why are you carrying those? Dallas... Dallas..." She kept her smiled even though whoever she was calling was approaching her yet. The shrill voice piercing the airport and she yelled. "DALLAS..." Jade always wondered where she got her impatience from. A tall thin man approached her. He a smile on his face looking at jade's mother. "Yes dear?" Jades eyes bugged out a bit. How didn't she notice the obvious huge diamond on her mother's finger? "Carry Jadelyn's... I mean..Jade's bags." She patted him on the chest. "k dear. I pulled the car around." her mother smiled. "great.. come on Jade let Dallas carry the bags. We should get you home and get you redressed for school." Jade paused.. "School?" Her mother smiled. "yeah Hollywood arts, they really frown upon missing first day of the semester. Its very prestigious Jadie. I also got you some more clothes at the house. " Jade scowled. "what exactly is wrong with my clothes?" Her mother shook her head. "Nothing dear its just... I know your sad about moving leaving behind your father but you don't have to dress like it." Jade's jaw dropped. "this is how I usually dress mother but you wouldn't know that would you?" her mother took the comment in stride not letting it effect her outwardly. "Fine wear what you will but you will be going to school... no lets get moving." Jade walked behind her.. She smirked a bit.. she'd always wondered where she got her tolerance from.

Jade walked out side and looked around. Watching her mother go to the oversized black hummer. Her eyes almost bugged out. This was there car? This monster that looked like it could eat every other car? "jade lets go... if you wanna shower before school." Jade hurriedly hopped into the monster waiting for Dallas to but her bags in the car. The 45 minute ride ceased to shock her. It was exactly how it looked on T.V . Huge houses and morning joggers with little yippee dogs...Blah... They were starting to slow down. She looked up over the seat and almost gasped... almost.. Jade didn't gasp but the house was gasp worthy. It was like the hummer of houses...like it ate every other house. Jade kept her pear pod going. It was the only thing drowning out her mother and Dallas's arguing. But by the bits and pieces she got her mother was winning. With the occasional.. Janet..that's not right... comment form Dallas. "Here we are... Now hustle hustle..." Her mother practically pushed her into the house. "I would give you a formal tour but...we just don't have time. Now up the steps and to the right is your bathroom its stocked with all the girly essentials... I didn't know you where so anti.. umm pink.. but.. we'll have Dallas repaint it. Now hurry.. I'ma get Dallas to put your things in your room and get breakfast be back here in 15 minutes." Jade scowled and watched the words fly from her mothers mouth. "Don't stand there with the scowl.. go scowl in the shower..." Jade gripped her backpack tightly before stomping up the stairs. She looked around before seeing doors. It was huge... bigger then her NewYork home. She looked in the rooms before finding the bathroom. Painted in pink... "Urghhh..." She closed the door and let her back pack down. It really was stocked.. Curling irons of different sizes Scrunchers and straighteners... makeup.. soaps, lotions everything. Jade scowled even more. For some reason she couldn't get over the fact that while her mother was here living in the lap of luxury her and her father had been striving for the last 8 years to survive. She shook it off. It wasn't her mother's fault. She quickly stripped grabbed some of the soaps and took a quick shower.

Jade emerged from the bathroom letting out a putt of steam. Her hair parted and curled down her shoulders. A small black skirt a violent shirt with a mesh back coat. Her pleated stocking and her boots. She breathed out and looked around. Almost forgetting she wasn't home anymore. Almost. "Jadelyn... " she was already getting irritated by her voice and accent. She walked down the stairs with her back pack. " I uhh.. put the clothes in the hamper." Her mother handed her a plate of food. Pancakes.. fruit..sausage..hash-browns..bacon.. "Alright..they'll be washed and put back in your drawer by this afternoon. Now..I'm going to send Carver to pick you up. He genuinely drives the town car around to event and what not but he's going to pick you up from school.. I won't be here and Dallas won't either. If you get hungry the kitchen is to the left of the din. There's a game room upstairs and your room is 2 doors down from the bathroom." Jade nodded... focusing on listening rather than what her first day at this school would be like.

The drive to the school took 15 long minutes. Jade put her pear pod in the help pass the time but soon it died leaving her in awkward silence with her mother in the giant hummer. She could see her mother's side wards glances out of her side ward glances it was uncanny how similar and different they were. "Its going to be ok Jade... I know moves and changes can sometimes be difficult but thing'll get better once you make friends and join clubs... you'll like this school its leagues better then the arts school you went to back in New York. Its the best highschool in the County." Jade forced a smile but her mother could tell it wasn't true it didn't reach her eyes. "Trust me.." they pulled up and Jade got out. "Bye.. Jade..see this afternoon." Jade nodded and gripped her fully stocked bag. She looked around the thriving school. There were people dancing all around. She could hear music loud talking laughing.. She grimaced... She walked around the inside noticing the dramatic staircase. Wow.. even the building acts. She looked at all the lockers colored and painted on was a piano. Pressing a key she found it actually work. She looked below it and saw a clear on.. transparent. She smiled she liked that one.. It was revealing like.. what you see is what you get. She continued to walk watching all the people who weren't preoccupying themselves watching her. She dodged a couple dancers anf mad eher way to the office. "Jadelyn West." She said to the peppy secretary. "Yes... your mother has personally come down to pick out your starter classes we appreciate the contributions she's made to the school over the years." She handed Jade her schedule.

Jadelyn West - Locker 3667

Method acting – Sikowitz 207

Dance- Kisner 306

advanced function- Ulteria 308

Vocalization- Smith 200

improv Advanced- Pollops 309

Performance etiquette- Sikowitz 207

She rolled her eyes at the names. "Thank you..." Jade continued her walk around the school. Locating the door numbers and trying to scope out her classes before the large clock over head read 8:00. She cold catch glimpses of conversations as she walked by.. and almost everyone of them consisted n .. "Like... and Omg... and..Like.." She rolled her eyes ignoring the stares she got. Either it was lustful..envy...hate...questioning...she really could care less she just wanted to make it to this sikowitzes class and be done with it. She saw the door number 207 and almost sighed in relief. She went in diagonally to avoid on coming traffic and smashed into someone.. She;'d never smashed into people so much in New York..Maybe in California people weren't as vigilant. She looked up to say sorry but stopped in her tracks. Her face twisted in anger before shoving past him. Into the odd class room. She heard that asshole voice from earlier assaulting her ears. " Well excuse me..." Jade just rolled her eyes and sat in the far back corner of the class room. How'd she run into him twice in 2 hours? She could feel his stare's on her. They were burning her almost.. she looked across the nearly empty class room. "Can I help you?..." She barked at him. He just smirked and leaned back in his chair. " You could start by ya know apologizing.." Jade balled up her fist.. " Me.. apologize for what?" He kept smirking.. "Slamming into for the second time today... I let the first one go but now I think your following me and doing it on purpose...:" Jade almost got up.. Almost. "Like your worth it.. pretty boy.. you should apologize for being a total and complete simpleton when it comes to walking..." He leaned up a bit "So you think i'm pretty..." He waggled his eye brows a bit before a pencil wizzed by his face. He looked over in disbelief and then smirked at her scowl before the bell rang... The class room was completely full now., The hippy teacher walked in with coconut in hand.

"Alright before we start today we have a new student all the way from the far land of New york. Jadelyn west..." She shuttered.. "Its just jade..." She threw up and everyone's eyes floated to her making her more annoyed... especially since now Mr. Hotshot knew her name and she didn't. "Ok jade... we have a tradition in this class when we get new student... we always see how well you can improv because though this is method acting sometime well all know methods and plans can fluke and fluck up. Now umm lets see.. lets have.. Beck.. Andre.. and Cat..Tori and you Jade come up to the stage and start it off. Now the rules are your sentence has to start with the next letter of the alphabet as the one before. " Jade sighed and trudged up to the stage with a growl. A red haired girel bubble dup to the stage along with a dread headed boy and skinny twig brunette and of course pretty boy. She almost groaned.

"Beck you start it off at letter K.. then Jade, Cat, Andre and Tori"

Jade rolled her eyes... 'fuck..' she mumbled...

"Keeping your eye up helps not smash into people you know?"

"Leaving your ego behind and just apologizing would help as well.." jade smirked.

"Maybe you too would like to explain?" the red head giggled.

"No..let them continue cat I wanna listen"

"Oh how weird that they know each other..."

"Please Tori tell our new friend here that she just can't show up new and expect things to go her way.."

"Quit trying to bring people in to make up for your mistake."

"Really guys all this fighting is enough..."

"Stop trying to stop it cat let them work it out..."

"Totally..."

"Undecided whether or not Jadelyn was in the wrong.."

Jade almost punched him.. almost.. she kept her cool she couldn't let this guy get to her.

"Very mature Beck.. or whatever your name is.. getting a girl t fight your battles for you.."

"Well I can't listen to this fighting anymore

"Xenocyn is a drug that can help you get over it Cat..."

"You guys should both apologize."

"Zip it Tori... its my side or no side.."

"back to A everyone..."

"Always this cocky beck?"

"Beck is never this cocky its weird."

"Cat your ruining it..."

"Dang you guys I see it now..."

"Enough you guys your going to give it away..."

Jade looked around was this some kind of game... she didn't like being playe doff like she was some one to mess with...

"Forget this... I don't play games..."

"Well your at the wrong school...Ohp..." Cat frowned

"Cat your out.. back at G.."

"Good because Games are no fun if you don't like them..."

"Hold on.. you guys didn't play this with me.."

"Insignificant enough.. Jade still needs to apologize..."

'Jerkface needs to apologize.."

"Killing me this is..."

"What are you yoda? Danggit..."

"Tori's out... back at L"

"Loving how your denying this.."

"Maybe I would apologize if you'd do it first."

"Nope not gonna happen.."

"Or you could apologize and then I accept it..."

"Please guys just someone do something.."

"Quit telling me what to do you... wad.."

"Real mature on your part Jadelyn..."

"Stop calling her that beck I don't think she likes it..."

"Truth be told I don't but then again I don't really care..."

"Unbelievable how much I could care..."

"Very true.."

"What I don't get is how a beauty like her could be so clumsy..."

"I...Umm...Danggit..."

"Oh the plot thickens... Continue we won't stop until thiers a winner... Andre out... Back at X"

"Xylophone is what I wish I had to smash your face..."

"You don't mean that honey..."

"Zebra don't have stripes..."

"Aww you think i'm cute like a zebra.."

"Boron I wouldn't think that in at least a million years..."

"Come on.. you know you want me.."

"Don't flatter yourself..."

"Easy when I loook like this but how about I flatter you instead?"

"Funny how you thought you could get me so easily..."

"Give me 5 minutes and i'll have you.."

"How?.. I mean I'm not one of those barbie types...you just can't whisk me up..."

"I have my ways.."

"Just because you think you have ways means nothing."

"keep thinking that..."

"lets face it.. you have nothing but hair going for you..."

"Maybe you wanna find out..."

"No..."

"Oh really.."

"Positive..."

"Quick... 5 minutes and you'll be begging for more.."

"Really.."

"See you wanna find out.."

"Truthfully I could care less."

"Underestimating me is bad..."

"very bad?"

"wanna see how bad..."

"X factor No..."

""You want me... Jadelyn.."

"Zucchini is more appealing.."

"All I'm saying is you were in the wrong and you want me...babe.."

"Babe? Never call me that..."

"Can I call you Jadelyn?"

"Don't call me that either..."

"Entertaining how you think you can control me..."

"Fine... i'm sorry you were wrong and want me..."

"Great starter bad ending..your sorry you were wrong and of course I want you.."

"Ha... you can't have me.."

"I can.."

"Just try it.."

Jade gasped when her arm was yanked and she was up against the hard bodied male. He leaned down and took her lips in a fiery kiss...It lasted 5 seconds and gasps came from everywhere around the room.. his tounge licked at her lips before he pulled her bottom lip and gave it a firm nibble then pulled back...

"see told you.."

"beck your out.. and our winner is Jade !" Sikowitz exclaimed... Jade just looked around at the everyone in the class. Her face landed on the smirk on becks face. She went over to her seat and grabbed her backpack... and headed out the door.. "Jade class isn't over yet.. Jade..."


	2. Thanks Fate Leave Tori

A/N: Grammar and Spelling error below... BTw I'm a major Bori hater.. and umm i'm still waiting on that episode were Bade is reunited... BADE 4-ever...

Beck looked over at sikowitz from his seat. He could still feel her lips on his lips. It tingled slightly. It'd never went that far he'd never kissed someone during improv she was just so pushy and well he doesn't regret it. Sikowitz gave him that look he rarly gets but when he does you know it real.

"Beck go get her." Sikowitz pointed to the door. "Sikowitz you know I pull that joke on everyone who's new here." Sikowitz just continued pointing to the door. "Go get her... some people don't have the humor that other do. Now its your job to go get her and bring her back here before the period is over I still have a lesson to teach."

Beck stood up out of his seat scowling at his friends mocking looks before leaving the classroom. Where as he supposed to look? He didn't know where she would've gone she was new... she could've wandered anywhere.

Jade started out by wondering the halls and then looking at the lockers slowly her tears building up and running down her face. She saw the transparent looker she's seen when she first walked in and sank down beside it. Why was she crying? She never cried. She took a deep breath but the tears keep flowing. She was out here in California... alone with no friends, her mother who expected her to be more, at a school where people play games and make you look like a fool in front of everyone and a boy who kisses you without any regard for your being. She banged her head back aaginst the looker with a frustrated cry. She was sick of it.. Sick of everything...she laid her head back and opened her eyes taking in some deep breaths.

"ummm Jade..." She closed her eyes again. What did he want? What could he possibly want?

"Yes?" Beck looked over jade's disposition. She was leaning against his locker balling her eyes out over a kiss... It was just a little...no scratch that it was some serious kissage but it shouldn't have caused this much damage. Her voice cracked a little when she spoke. It made him wince.

"Are you ok?" Jade rolled her eyes at his comment... if she was ok she would be perky and happy.. or as happy as she ever was she would be sitting in that stupid hobo's class instead of on the dirty floor up against only god knows who's locker.

"Just leave ok what do you want.. your dumb apology? You wanna torture me some more..." beck cut her off.. "No... I was just..." Jade finally looked down at him. A few tears falling off her face.

"You were just what.. trying to make the new chick miserable... staking claim over who's top dog at this school?" beck just stood there...

"Well say something Mr. full of word back there and now here you can't say anything..." Jade lifted her head back to the ceiling...

"It was just a kiss..." she heard him whisper... that's it... she was done.. she couldn't take it.. everything was just building up one after the other after the other until...

"It was just a kiss? Who cares about the STUPID kiss... who cares about the fact that you just publicly used me for your little GAME? Who cars that I know no one here and the first taste I got of California Was some boy to busy to apologize for SMASHING into me... who cares that ..." She started tearing up again.. her voice cracking... she stopped clearing her throat and breathing... why was she doing this... she was Jade west and jade west didn't cry.. she didn't break she wasn't this weak.. but when things .. when everything was tearing at you taking bit and pieces... she put her head in her lap...

"Just leave okay?"

Beck stopped... maybe sikowitz was right about the whole sense of humor thing... he wouldn't have done it if he'd known what she was going through... he didn't know what it was for sure but he could gather that she just didn't want to be here...

beck hesitated before walking the rest of the way across the hall and sitting with her. He slid down beside her and put her hand on her back. He wasn't doing it out of guilt or shame.. he was doing it because right now.. she needed some one.. anyone.. she need some one to care for her. Jade let out a huge sigh before leaning into becks touch... leaning her head on his shoulder...she didn't know why he was doing it but.. it felt nice to have some one just there.. just listening and observing. Beck ran his hand up and down her back. Not knowing what to say and that was a first so he just settled for silence.

Jade finally found her composure after a good 10 minutes. She looked over at beck into his eyes. He looked back.. brown on blue... "I'm... I'm sorry for unloading and..." Beck just nudged her... "Its okay.. and i'm sorry about that gag back in Sikowitz class I usually do it to all the new student but.." His hand came to rub the back of his neck. "It fine.. Lets just never speak about it again..." Jade leaned back against his arm.

"What the whole joke jerk part or the kiss..." Jade's face turned pink. Before she looked away... "Both.." Beck brought his hand down... "Oh.." Jade smiled and looked at him. " You sound disappointed.." He looked away before answering. "No I don't.." Jade smiled harder.. "Yes you do.. you like kissing me..."

Back looked up at the ceiling.. " I don't.. I mean... i'm not .. I Just.. Urghhh.. forget it.." Beck looked back down at her seeing the gleam and happiness in her eyes. "Your enjoying this aren't you?" Jade just grinned... "Mr. Imporv outta words?" Beck just stopped for a minute... "Yeah I guess so.." He never did that he was never flustered. He chuckled a bit. "well I think we might need to get back to class... umm..can I walk you there?" Jade rolled her eyes.. "Well we are going to the same place and I think you owe me..." Beck smiled... "Cool I'm glad we're hear actually I gotta grab my notebook for next class." Jade look intrigued "which locker is yours?"

"The one behind you... the clear one.." Jade smiled to her self. 'Tanks fate.' she thought before standing up walking arm in arm with Beck.

**2 class periods and 3 conversations with Beck later...**

"So you live in California now..." Beck said grabbing her chair and setting down her and his food. Jade looked at him and kept talking.."Yeah I'm living with my mother now in a giant house on Fuldberry ln.." Beck choked on his sip of drink. "Did you say fuldberry?" Jade picked through her food staring at the odd concoction before trying it. "Yeah.. the house a the end of the street." becks eyes got wide. "Your mother is Janet? I mean Mrs. Montgomery?" Jade grimaced at the name.. "yes now...why?" Beck looked at her firmly.. "Mrs Janet has practically saved this school a million times she donates so much money and supplies it's ridiculous she's like the wealthiest real estate agent we've ever met a little too efficient but still pretty cool."

"we?" Jade hadn't hear much about her mom so this was new to her. She thought Dallas made all the money. "Yeah my family.. we live 3 blocks down from there..." Jade stopped.. 'wow fate...' She put a piece of chicken in her mouth. "so you know if you ever wanna hang out..." beck said in an unconfident voice. "Are you trying to ask me out?" Jade looked ove rhis features before letting her heart slow down a bit. "Yes... I mean... If you want to you know.."

Jade rose an eyebrow. "Just stop..." Beck looked up at her pain threatening to grace his chocolate shaded eyes.. "sure I'll go out with you.." Beck grinned at her. Jade felt her normal bitchy-ness returning after 2 class periods and constant conversations with beck who was is them with her she felt like she was returning to normal from her break down earlier.

"Soooo I.." Beck was interrupted by the bubbly red head.. "Hey beck...Hey Jade.. oh.. I'm cat.." She reached her hand out to shake. Jade just kept eating and cat brought her hand back to her lap disappointingly. "Whatcha doing?" Beck looked at her .."Nothing just chilling and eating.." Cat giggled... "One time.. I was eating ice cream and my brother fell off a cliff."Cat giggled and bounced a bit. Jade rolled her eyes.. to some people she'd be adorable but to jade she was getting annoying fast. Then came the skinny brunette from earlier followed by the dread head. "Hey beck..." the dread head said nodding toward him.

"Jade this is Andre and tori... and Robbie..." As the curly head teen approached from behind them. "Hey what about me?" jade's eyes flew to the puppet on Robbie's hand. "Oh and that's Rex..." Jade leaned over toward Beck.. "How weirder does it get..?"

Beck just smiled at her putting his hand on her thigh.. "Very trust me.." Jade nodded observing the 'asphalt cafe' as they called it. Soon everyone was eating and chating away. That's when jade could make her assessments. Robbie was a weirdo.. Rex a smart mouth neither of them she particularly liked. Tori was complaining about something she didn't care for and if she wasn't crazy she could make the assumption that she kept her eyes always on Beck. That made Jade uneasy.. even jealous.. she couldn't say she loved or even. 'like liked' Beck but she felt some something that made her wanna scream every time that girls eyes landed on him. Cat..well...Cat was Cat.. was all she could assume. Andre was cool Beck trusted him it seemed like that was his best friend. Beck play hit Andre and Jade smiled a bit but when she looked over she could see Tori's eyes all over him. Even though she was talking to the puppet kid.

"and I was all like... Hey .. Trina..." Jade abruptly commented. "we don't care..." Tori stopped talking a small bit of shock on her face.

"excuse me?" Tori acted as if she hadn't hear what she just said. " I said we don't care..." Jade put a little more venom into the words. "Well.. I don;t think you can speak for everyone here..." Tori said in a challenging tone.

"Really?" jade rose an eyebrow. "raise your hand if you actually care what tori is talking about."

Jade looked around at everyone. Cat slowly sliding her hand up but then asked.. "What are we raising our hand for?"

"If you care what tori is talking about because for the last 15 minutes all i've heard tori talk about is her self.. or things that belong to her...and quiet frankly its not that interesting..." cat put her hand down. The tension becoming electric. "Beck... are you going to sit here and let some newbie talk to me this way." Beck looked over at tori and put his hands up in a "What can I do.." Motion.

"Do you guys really not care? Andre..." Andre's face spread with the look of doom.. "Its not that I don't care it's just I wasn't listening and..." Tori turned to Robbie. "Robbie?" Robbie looked at Rex and Rex looked at Robbie... "uhh... I gotta go.." He got up his chair clattering to the ground. Jade suppressed a laugh only because of the firm squeeze to her thigh and becks disapproving look. Tori looked around at everyone then looked back at jade firmly smiling. "Fine..." Tori stomped off leaving Cat, Beck , Jade and Andre. The silence was broken by the afro headed kid coming up to them. "Hey..Andre..." He had a slithering voice. "Oh Hey Sinjin" Sinjin came and sat down.. "Wanna see this scab that looks like Mona Lisa?" everyone just picked p and left the table. Jade and beck venturing off by themselves.

"that wasn't nice.." Beck gave her a mock disciplinary look. He wasn't mad.. he was .. amused for some reason. She was bold and brash and said things no one else dared say. It was like her tongue was a sword.

"What.. Come on.. Its not like everyone wasn't thinking it.." Jade shoulder bumped into beck before grabbing her backpack strap. "But still annoying people have feelings too." Jade laugh at his joke and Beck looked at her mesmerized. He'd known her for a good 10 hours and he was hooked on the sound of her laughing. Everything got silent again and they still had 5 minutes of lunch left. "well... umm can I walk you to class?" Jade nodded. She took her place beside beck. Beck reached out his hand and entwined their fingers. They made it to the door and Beck Heard the bell ring. "I'll umm see you after classes at my locker?" Jade looked into his eyes.. almost getting lost... almost. "Uhh yeah.. see you then.." Jade walked into the class room leaving Beck to grin by himself.

Beck walked into his acting class smiling and grinning. He flopped next to andre in a chair and sat silently. Andre looked him over with an awkward spying face. "

"why are you so smiley?"

Beck looked up from his invisible wonder on the floor at Andre. "I'm not smiley..." Andre chuckled a bit. "Yes you are...He got that look in your eye like you just landed a major role or something man.." Beck shook his head. "It's nothing.." He grabbed his note book out of his locker. "I think I know what it is man..."

Beck looked up from his note book with a smile "Really?" Andre lean closer to beck. "Its jade isn't it?" Beck trie dot brush it off..."no.. Its.. not.." Andre laughed "yes it is I know when your lying.. i've known you since 4th grade man." Beck turned to look at him. "She different man.. she'd not fame struck.. and you know she doesn't even know who my parents are or who I am at all. She laughs at my joke and everything genuinely not because she has to." Andre leaned back. "Did you tell her your whole name?" Beck closed his note book. "yeah I thought for sure she'd get all wide eyes and giddy she just said cool and told me hers Jadelyn Catherine West." Beck sighed. Andre gave him a bewildering look.

"Your hook alright.. even after she viciously attack one of our friends." Andre said gaging his response it just enhanced the look in his eye.

"I know she's gutsy and brazen but.. she's sweet too I don't I've just never met anyone like her." Beck looked up to see the teacher walk in.

"Man your sprung..." Andre said in a whisper... Beck just sat back thinking over his words.. 'I know.' He thought to himself.

Beck waited at his locker for jade. He was antsy to ask her if he could drive her home. He was nervous he;d been thinking about it all day. He saw Tori approaching him. He inwardly sighed.. what did she want now?

"hiya beck.." Tori said in her usual voice. "Hey Tori whats going on.." Beck spotted jade coming down the hallway followed by a very giggly cat. Tori was still talking but beck didn't know about. He just nodded his head and looked in Jade's direction locking eyes with her. She had an annoyed cast on her face. Beck looked back down at tori and the fast approaching Jade. He wondered what would happen. He couldn't very well just cut tori off could he?

Jade didn't know why tori was there but she wanted her gone. She deemed tori Sketchy beyond belief. And with the constant rambling cat was doing. Tori would surely get the wrath quicker then Hell if she didn't go on her way.

"And so I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and..." Jade cut her off "Sorry he can't" Tori rolled her eyes and turned around. "and why can't he?" She said crossing her arms over her chest giving a scowl. She wanted to play that game? Jade west was the best at scowl arms over chest maneuvers. She crossed her arms and scowled back. "he's with me this afternoon."

Tori shook her head. "you can't just make plans with some one just to get me to go away." Jade smiled a bit.. "No... I didn't make up anything beck asked me to hang out with him today...after school and I'm pretty sure he wanted it to be alone."

Tori turned to beck...

"Beck did you?" Beck put his hand on his neck. "yes I did... I thought I'd show her around." Tori's eyes dropped. "Oh.. well.." She pushed past jade with a grunt and nearly knocked cat over.. "Bye tori!" Cat yelled dumbly after her.

"Soo.. um jade I wanted to know.. if you had a ride to school... or if you just wanted to ride with me home."

Jade smiled up at beck "Sure..." Jade looked back to see Tori at her locker looking in their Direction. 'That would be great." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips this was her staking claim. She wanted Beck... She spent almost all day with him and the est thinking about him... she'd be damned if she let anyone take her little piece of happiness in this Hell away from her.

A/N: can't wait for that ride home with Beck and Jade.. R &R


	3. Suspended with the my now Boyfriend

A/N: Grammer and Spelling Error's made Conclude... I'm really getting into this.. I'm excited to right the break up actually... so...but it won't be for a while.. ENJOY... and REVIEW

Jade and Beck walked down the hallway hand in hand. Jade kept quiet observing the deadly stares she received from almost every girl in the hall. She rolled her eyes. Obviously she had something they didn't she'd just got here and had Beck where as they had been here the whole time and none of them got him. Jade looked up at beck who looked back down at her giving her a slight smile. Beck could see everyone else watching them but he could absolutely care less. Jade was his for the time being and god willing. Just as he was hers he wasn't going to give her up just yet. That'd be like a evil villain giving up the world.

Beck ran his hand through his hair when they finally made it out side without any interruptions. Beck looked toward his car and saw the usual throng of girls posted beside it.. "Great.' he mumbled to himself.

Jade looked over at him confused. "what?.." Beck tried to shake it off. "Its nothing..just.. you see the red mustang?" Jade looked toward the candle apple chariot "yeah.. its beautiful.." She stared wide eyed.. and then snapped out of it.. "Why are all the girls around it... is that a celebrity.." She nudged beck playfully... Beck gave her a awkward smile..."well you see..." Jade eyes snapped to the car and then him. "That's your car? Who are those girls? " Jade could feel her irrational angry rising out of her.. "Are they your usual groupies..." Jade un did there hands and walked up to the car. "excuse me... Hey.. Goth Girl.. You just can't break in line and do whatever you.. HEY.." A tan-ish girl in pink high heels clicked over. "Some of us have been waiting here forever..." Jade look at the girl with hate in her eyes and arms crossed over he chest. "Beck is giving me a ride home so all you little barbies can just forget it... and go home" They all looked in horror "That's not true.. I Mean what do you have to offer..." They all turned to Beck

"Beck.. Beck.. are your driving this gank home?" the blonde said flipping her hair over her shoulder and putting her hand on her hip. Beck shot her a smile and she stepped back a bit. "Yes.. Yes.. I am... Matter a factly.. I think i'll be doing it until further notice. Simultaneous groans came from every where. "But why her I mean look at her.." Jade could her the constant insults from all around and before she knew it she was in front of the blonde speaking to beck.

"Honestly she looks like death-" Jade slapped her. The blonde look up in horror from her position on the ground. Jade smiled at her.. "it'd be best if you just shut your little barbie mouth before I slap it off of you.." Beck stood there watched before going around to the other side of the car. And unlocking the doors. Then opening jades door he made a circle and climbed in. Jade took her spot in the car and watched as all the other little princesses gather around to make sure she was okay. Jade looked away as they pulled off. Her head relaxed against the seat. Beck was oddly silent. 'Fuck' she thought. She probably ruined her chances with him before they even got started. No guy liked a brash over emotional girl... She closed her eyes and sighed. "your mad aren't you?" Beck looked down from jade out of thought. She looked beautiful with her eyes closed her hair falling around her shoulders. "Why would I be mad?"

Jade popped one eye open. " I mean I just flat out slapped one of your lackey groupie things. You don't think I over reacted?" Jade looked up pleadingly. Beck chuckled a bit. "If I could slap her I would...I'm not mad to be honest.. that was hot.." Jade's eyes widened... "Really?" Beck slid his hand from the staring wheel to her hand.. and moved her hand to his lap. "Definitely.." Jade's mouth made an 'o' shape before he removed their hand's from his lap and just held her hand. "your quiet the big shot Beckett..." Beck smile down at her. 'you have no idea...' he thought to himself as they coasted down the street.

They pulled into the gated neighbor hood both laughing at the radio... "she calls that rapping?" Jade asked beck who just gave her a chuckled and a shoulder shrug... "hate that... what was it called? Call me maybe.. something? If I was him.. I wouldn't call her at all.." Jade laughed at beck's comment before he pulled up her drive way. He turned the car off and the laughing subsided. "well here you go Jadelyn." Jade looked toward him with a scowl. Beck flashed her a innocent smile. "where's your house?" Beck rolled down the window and pointed 3 houses down.. it was large and made of stone brick type things.. "Mi casa..even though I kind alive in the RV in the back." Jade laughed.. "why?" Beck looked down the street. "My parents have a thing about rules.. Our house our rules.. so.. I was like.." Jade interrupted him.. "my house my rules.. nice Beckett.. you just scored major points.." Jade smiled toward him. It got silent once again.

"well I gotta go..do homework and stuff..." jade interrupted.. beck shook his head she reached for the door handle... "wait.. Jade.." Jade turned back. "yeah..?" Beck reached down to cup her face before planting his lips on her lips in a gentle kiss... "Pick you up in the morning?" he said when they pulled apart. Jade just shook her head before exiting the car. She turned around as he pulled off and down the street. Jade gripped her bag to her chest and turned around swiftly bumping into someone. "Opp sorry.. mom.. I thought you said you wouldn't be home." Jade's mother stood furious with a hand on her hip. " I thought I told you that a car would come pick you up..." Jade face palmed.. "I forgot.." Jade said trying to by pass her mother.. "was that Beck..?" Jade's eyes widened.. "Yeah how'd you know it was beck?" Jade's mother just smiled.. "I've known that family for years... I'm glad you actual rode home with someone trust worthy..as soon as I got the call that you didn't come to the car after school I rushed home..." Some of the anger left her mother's eyes. Jade started nervously... "I was wondering.. if I can start riding with him.. you know permanently.." jade started... Her mother turned to her with a serious expression.. "Just as long as your grades are good and your home for dinner its okay.." Her mother walked away abruptly. " I have to go back to work.." Jade nodded.. "Do you homework.. and eat dinner I doubt me or Dallas will be home for dinner so after that be in bed by 11:00." Jade nodded.

She looked around her room.. It wasn't so bad. All of her things were put away and she had all the make up she needed in the bathroom and the vanity. Dinner was okay.. It was so different then she was used to. The dinning room was long and lonely. Finally she finished her homework and looked around her now dark room. She couldn't sleep and the alarm clock beside her said 12:00. She flipped her lamp on and sat up in her bed lost in thought. Jade flinched when there as a knock at her window. She turned the lamp off and grabbed a curling iron for protection before she approached the window. She pulled the curtain back ready to lift the window and strike when she saw that all too familiar smile. "Beck.. you scared me.." Beck chuckled softly... "That explains the curling iron then huh?" Jade looked down at her hand before blushing a bit. Then looking down at her attire she was wearing extra short shorts a all to revealing tank top, her hair was in a messy bun and she had no makeup on. "Don't look at me.." Jade ran to her bed and got under the covers before he stepped in.. "Why?" He had an amused look in his eyes. "because I barley have anything on you perv.." She threw one of the pillows off her ruffled bed at his face. " I think you look cute.." He said catching the pillow and throwing it back. "Well... What are you doing her.. its after mid-night."

Beck shrugged. "I saw the light on and I figured it being your first night you might have trouble sleeping..." Jade nodded a bit.. "Oh..." 'how'd he know?' She thought to her self. Jade looked around before speaking. "You can come sit on the bed but no funny business..." Jade wanted to slap her self. 'Funny business' she thought. She pulled the sheet away a bit and sat up beside beck both leaning back on the extravagant pillows. They both looked up at the white ceiling each one quiet. "So.. I've told you a million things about me today what about you.. what about the all powerfull all known Beck?" She chuckled a little. Beck shrugged running his hands threw his hair. "Let's just say I was born to the right people...I was handed everything as soon as I could talk you know... all the best things.. everything but I didn't want it... I wasn't fulfilled I guess I felt like if I was just handed things I would never fully understand how it would feel to have pride in my talents... have pride in myself knowing my parents practically bought my way into everything so I kinda refused it.." He said nonchalantly. "you refused everything?" Jade asked back. Beck shook his head. Jade laid back a bit more shocked then surprised.

" I guess I was wrong about California..." Jade said with a yawn. "I thought it was going to be stuck up money hungry people you know?" Beck shook his head. Jade's head resting on his chest. " I thought it was going to be way different when I got here..I'm not used to everything.. back home.. or back in New york we lived in a 1 bedroom apartment... I slept on the couch. Her words were coming slower now and her eyelids felt heavy. "now I feel like I'm a princess..."Jade mumbled her eyes closing...Beck stroked her hair.. "Welcome to California Princess.."

Jade woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock and the undeniable voice of her mother.. "Jadelyn.. Time for school...!" As if the alarm clock wasn't enough. Jade rolled over on her bed and looked around before she popped up...She fell asleep on beck last night... she looked around her room and saw nothing but a note scribbled laying on her end table..

_Morning Princess,_

_I had to go home of course maybe next time I can stay the whole night but anyway I'm going to pick you up at 7:45 so be ready_

_~ Beckett _

Jade smiled at the note and lugged her self out of the bed. Picking out her clothes she groaned all the way into the bathroom. She showered brushed her teeth did her hair and make up and trudged down stairs in a pair of blue jeans and a mid length sleeved black shirt that was a little loose except on the chest area and her trusty combat boots. She walked into the kitchen to see Dallas and her mother bustling around sounding off a check list.

"Keys?" her mother shouted

"Check...Binder?" Dallas asked in return

"Check... Coffee?"

"Check...Purse..."

"Yep.. Wallet.."

"Of course..."

Her mother turned to her. "Jadelyn we gotta go in early... I know we haven't spent much time but this weekend we'll catch up and things.. Weekdays are always so busy. Don't forget your home work and make sure your home by 9:00 and in bed by 11:00 the usual. Breakfast is on the table. And tell Beckett I said Hey.." Her mother ranted off before leaving out the door... she popped her head back in " Love you..." jade just waved bye. A small Latino woman was prepping the table. Jade tried to recall her name from the staff list she saw by the fridge. "Kayleen?" The woman stopped and looked at jade. "yes Jadelyn?" Jade cringed.. "its just Jade and umm you wouldn't happen to have any coffee?" The woman nodded. "Yes sure would you like some?" Jade nodded and sat down to her food. "God yes... two sugars no cream." The woman nodded and went back into the actual kitchen part of the house. Jade looked down at her food. Pancakes and sausage.. bacon..eggs..ham..biscuits...jade sampled everything before looking at the clock. 7:30. Great. Kayleen returned with her coffee in a travel mug. "your leaving soon for school so I put it in a travel mug is that okay?" Jade smiled.. "yes actually thank you.." Kayleen looked down at the plate.. "Are you done?" Jade nodded she took the plate away. Jade walked into the living room area. Looking at all the pictures of her mother and Dallas and her mother beside houses and her mother in houses.. and Dallas shaking hands with several different men. One caught her attention. The man looked like a old mustached Beck... they were in some kind of Huge building and their was a small child gripping the mustached man's leg. Was that little Beck. Her widened

A car honk alerted her attention to the door. She looked back a the clock and noticed her was 5 minutes early. She was heading for the door when Kayleen caught her. "Her your mother said to give you this before you left.. in case you needed to contact anyone while you were at school and things." jade grabbed the phone and tossed it in her bag. "Thanks." Before meeting beck.

Jade flashed a smile before getting in the car. Beck had on a flannel shirt and jeans. He looked irresistible. "So you ready?" Jade nodded sitting back and sipping her coffee. She sighed. Beck smiled a bit at the easiness. "I'm sorry I fell asleep that was just rude and..." Beck waved his hand "Don't worry about it it was nice to have you curled up on me" Jade blushed before throwing him a scowl and sipping her coffee...

Beck opened the school door for her as they climbed the steps in. Every girls eyes made their way to beck and then jade. There where whispers and points from everywhere before a tallish guy and the blonde form yesterday approached them.

"Beck? What is this I hear about your new slut bitch slapping my girl over you?" Jade's smile was washed away from her face at the sight of this guy and the girl form yesterday. Beck held his hands up...

"Listen Travis... Your girlfriend is the one that has some explaining to do.. she's always at my car man begging for rides.." beck ran his hand threw his hair.

"He's lying Travey.. That goth slut thought I was trying to press up on beck she savagely hit me outta no where..." Jade smirked a bit..

"I;m surprised with your small brain you can even pronounce savagely." Jade threw at her before Travis stalked in front of her. His breath reeking of whatever he had for breakfast.

"No one talks to her like that..especially not some new girl.. your gonna learn real fast around here." He raised his hand to hit Jade and Beck punched him in the stomach. Gasps where heard from all around and a crowd started to gather. "TRAVIS." The blonde whined as he bent over over in pain. "You raise your hand to a girl let alone my girl?" Beck kicked upward sending the guy flying backward. Jade watched in shock. 'did he just call me his girl' She looked over at the guy on the ground and Beck. She grabbed on to beck's arm and pulled him over toward her as Travis's girlfriend ran to help him up.

"What is going on here?" a light skinned man approached them. "This mongrel and beck just beat up Travis that what just happened." The man looked to Jade and then Beck.

"Is this true?" Jade looked to beck the anger evident in his eyes. "He tried to hit her over this slut... No...No way..that wasn't going to happen." Beck's hands where clenched into fist at his side. "You two come to the office with me and Tiffany bring Travis to the office let him see the nurse." Jade followed beck her arm looped with on of his. They walked to the office. "Beck I... I'm sorry... if I'd known.." Beck stopped her. "it wasn't your fault... like I said she had it coming.. and him.. it couldn've been any guy that tried to touch you..." Jade nodded a bit still processing what happened..

In two days she'd fallen for a big shot she used to hate.. In two days she had a big shot fighting over her … that barley knew her besides what she looked like in night clothing and her full name.. She blinked when they reached the principals office and took a seat.

Beck was still pissed. He couldn't sit still his hands where clenching and un-clenching. This was something most people didn't know about beck he was cool with almost everything but when someone threatened something or someone he cared about... It was over. Beck had a temper he had good control over it but every so often something happened to make him snap. They called it the Oliver Rage. The men in his family seemed to have it and it was always brought out the best by a woman.

"Beckett... what are you doing in my office.. I do believe this is the first time I've had you in here about something that wasn't academic." The principal sat down obviously tired and shocked. 'And so early in the morning too... the school bell hasn't even rang yet." He sat down a clipboard and put his glasses on his face. "so.. tell me what happened."

"Yesterday... me and umm.. Tiffany.. umm" Jade started.

"Tiffany Wilcox" Beck finished.

"Tiffany Wilcox got into a bit of a dispute... some words were said and.. I slapped her okay... She said something my patience isn't well so I Slapped her. Then her jerk of a boyfriend came up to us this morning and accused beck saying it was his fault and tried to..hit me"

She felt beck twitch a bit.

"Beckett is this true?" The principal looked over at him.

"Yes he tried to hit her.. so I handled it..." The principal nodded. "Beck you know we have a no tolerance fighting policy her at Hollywood arts and would usually be punishable by expulsion but since your record is clean and your a good kid I'm going to give you and Jadelyn 3 days of suspension and 1 week of detention.

Jadelyn we've heard great hings about you from your mother and this being your second day I have yet to see any of these good things from you. We expect more at Hollywood arts then at your previous school. This isn't a good way to start off the semester. You too go get your work from your classes... and see Lane about detention."

Beck grabbed my arm and we walked outside of the office. My mother wasn't going to be happy about this... Was all that was running threw her head. They gathered all the work for the next 3 days and beck had a tight hold on Jades hand until they were in the car.

Jade wasn't one for the whole ownership thing. She wasn't one who appreciated being treated like some prize but she was starting to think that was because no one could ever claim her and conquer her.. and in just 2 days he had. He was calm collected but wild at the same time. She could see it in his eyes. Jade was silent. Looking at beck as they rushed off to where ever he decided.

Before long they where in a gas station parking lot pulled over. It was quiet for a while now. Beck looked over at Jade. The look in her eyes was concern and questioning but not afraid. That made beck a bit happier.

"Jade I know we just met and everything.. This may be a little extreme but I don't get mad often and when I do.. its for a good reason. I'm not going to apologize for what happened at the school. Only thing I'm sorry about is that you got suspended as well." jade nodded and kept eye contact with him. Never looking away.

"You may think I'm a hot head or have an anger problem.. by now.. just look at me.. so I wouldn't be mad if you..."

jade stopped him leaning over and kissing him firmly. Grabbing onto his shoulders. It was like all of Beck's anger transformed to passion. He gripped the back of her head deepening the kiss. They pulled apart finally. Jade panting for air.

"T hank you.. For everything Beck." She said when she caught her breath. Beck gave a her a confused look.

Beck was alone for a reason. Every girl he dated and got angry around left him saying he was to intense or too serious or crazy. He was waiting for Jade to say the same. "Thank you?" He asked back in a question.

"Yeah.. in case you didn't notice that was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Jade smiled at him before opening up the car door. Beck quickly followed, "What?" Jade started walking toward the gas station..

"and now that I know you can handle it.. I won't hold back..." Beck looked even more confused. "hold back? What have you been holding back?" He followed her through the store as she grabbed chips and Sodas.. candies and gum.

"You think I've lived in new york nearly all my life and I'm this nice?" Jade sat all the things on the counter. "You what?" Bade said to himself going from pissed to confused in 3 minutes. He stopped when jade turned from the register one foot leaning back on the counter base. She pulled him toward him by his shirt.

"What I'm saying is... after yesterday... this morning and that kiss.. Your mine Beck Oliver." she pulled him forward and kissed him. Beck gripped her waist. Pulling her to him slanting his mouth over her before hearing a "mmmhmmm" From the cashier behind the register. "that'll be $14.19." Beck cave the cashier an annoyed look before he threw down a twenty and grabbed the bag. "Keep the change."

He lead Jade out of the store in the drizzling rain. He looked down at her as they walked to his car. She looked peaceful and free. He smiled and opened the car door he helped her in with a large grin on his face. He turned on the car and turned up the radio a bit...

"_yes I'm kinda crazy.. that's what happens baby.." _

he wasn't a Rihanna fan but at that moment it never fit so well...

(I was gonna end it here..but uhh I kinda wanted to keep writing so...)

Beck clasped Jades hand in his own. They rode in silence thinking everything over. Jade's heart was beating a mile a minute. It was pounding as hard as the rain. She watched as the water ran down her window glancing at beck every so often.

She might be able to do this... She might be able to actually fall for a guy... let herself fall for this guy... he had his baggage. She had her baggage. They were almost perfect for each other and nothing in her life ever go that close so she'd take it. She squeezed his hand a bit. And leaned over to lay her head on his shoulder. Now all she had to do was tell her mom she'd been suspended from school and...

She heard a beeping noise. She looked around before forgetting she had a cellphone on her. She trifled through her bag. It was in fact her new phone. She looked on the caller I.D. How efficient of her mother to already have her number in her contacts and a picture. She pressed the button on the phone and put it to her ear. "JADELYN... how could you.. get suspended on your 2nd day there... this isn't a way to make an impression I thought Oliver was going to be a good influence on you but I guess I was mistaken. I should've just listened to... Nevermind... go home.. go to that work that was sent home.. I'll be home later and we'll talk about this."

"..." She looked over at beck and could see pain in his eyes. How dare her mother.. it was rude.. tacky and wrong... It wasn't Beck's fault... She had been irrational to. Jade looked at beck one last time before speaking. "No..." Jade held the phone away a bit before she heard an audible gasp. "No... No... what do you mean no..." Jade put the phone back to her ear.

"No.. you haven't been any longer in my life then beck.. you gave birth to me.. and then ditched me.. then tried to make up for with nice things and clothes you thought I wanted you know nothing about me...I bet Beck knows more about me right now then you do and that's saying a lot since your supposed to be my mother... I'm going to hang with beck.. my Boyfriend... I'll be home before dinner... we'll work on this work together... and that's the bottom line."

Jade ended the call. She let out a frustrated cry. Beck laughed a bit. "your just like her you know.." Jade looked toward beck "unfortunately...now show me this RV thing..."

"Yes Ma'am"


	4. Lets get to know each other

A/N: ** Okay so I'm definitely going to make this story more song oriented with sexual themes of course. I Love Jade and Beck so this isn't on of the Fics that ends with them never getting back together. Once we ge tout of the newbieness of it all it'll get more exciting... :D :D Promise... SO hear you go...**

**Also Warning: Slight sexual activity and grammar/spelling mistakes...**

**love,**

**Gabbi (Yo_Gabbi_gabba)**

Beck drove to his RV parked in front of his parents house. Him and jade hadn't really talked since her phone conversation with her mother. The car had been quiet and awkward. He'd heard what her mother started to say. He didn't think that what her mother thought of him was at the same view point as his father but he sat quietly. Jade handled it all by herself he smiled at the thought of it. He might just have found a keeper.

Jade looked out the corner of her eye at Beck's goofy grin as they pulled in front of a giant shiny RV. It had to be the largest RV she'd laid eyes on how'd she miss it coming in? She heard him shut the car off the engine turning into a purr before cutting out.

"Home sweet home..." Beck said helping her out her side. She looked over the silver wonder. He took out his key and opened up the door. She stepped inside slowly looking everything over it was just like a mini house. She smiled as she pictured him in here all alone playing house... She'd play house with him anytime he needed to. She grinned up at him his hand on her back as he explained where everything was.

"The bathroom is the farthest down... its a little messy right now and I keep the A/C all the time I get hot easily and the windows don't open long story about a rapper... but anyway... Yeah.. here it is." Beck ran his hand through hair.

She could tell he was nervous. She made her way over to the couch sitting her bag down and crossing her legs. She pulled out the work they'd gotten from there teachers. "So..we have all this work and I figure instead of doing it alone we can do it together."

Beck plopped down beside her in agreement...

"Alright boss lady... so whats first?" Beck gave her a 100 watt smile.

Jade smirked pulling up a blue folder.

"Write a song or practice a already written song perform it at this months showcase for 45% of your grade. Mid-Term Exam." She read aloud a little confused.

"The showcase?" Jade looked over at beck.

"Yeah the showcase we have them like every 3 months. Regular schools have mid-terms we have sing-terms. You can perform alone, duet, trio just as long as its good its worth a lot. So Whats your plan?"

Jade thought for a moment... "I don't know yet." Her mind was running she didn't know how she wanted to break into Hollywood arts yet. Was it all Hood or sorrowful... happy... She didn't know. All she knew was that her voice had been itching to get out. "I'll probably do that separately. Whats next?"

Beck flipped threw a bunch of yellow folders before finding one they could do together.

"Act..Sing...Stage.." Beck sighed afterward. "Great." Jade looked at his face a look of distraught covering it.

"What is it?"Jade asked looking at him utterly confused.

"Were gonna need an actor a singer... some dancers... that's going to be hard since were suspended from school... Great..GREAT..." He almost screamed.

Jade was starting to get mad. "What is Act..Sing..Stage?" She asked quirking her eyebrow. Beck stopped a moment.

"Act sing Stage is where 3 performances basically at one time. The Act part is due to the main story being laid out on the stage. The people performing must act out a scene. The Sing part is because someone has to be singing live. While the acting is going on. The Stage part is that it has to be done on the stage in the auditorium its looked at as a major performance with audience and everything. The story must lay out the lighting has to be perfect... the dancers have to be in sync and choreographed." Beck sighed again afterward.

Jade's mind was turning gears and hammering out ideas.

"Chill...Chill..I did this in New York all the time... Calm down. We'll work on this first... As soon as school lets out call that Andre kid over... we'll need a Lighting guy... I think I remember a creep by my locker yesterday introducing himself.. Gin-sing... gin-sing"

She snapped her fingers for memory

"sinjin.." Beck asked hopefully.

"Yeah..Yeah... I'll Sing... um...so now we need an actor..." She gave him a fake worried look. Trying the lighten the mood.

Beck chuckled a bit and looked up at her.

"Seriously? You thought I was this school for modeling?" He laughed.

Jade turned to look at him.

"I'll be the actor..." He said in a defeated voice.

Jade smirked "That's all you had to say... modeling.." She said the last part under her breath.

Beck looked at her...

"You disagree?" Beck as quixotically. Jade laughed...

"You don't agree? You think your model material?" Jade asked a laugh in her voice.

Beck stopped for a second to look at her beautiful smile the way her cheeks lit up.

"So I'm not model material? Really?" He flipped his hair back and winked at her.

Jade bursted with fake giggles... "Oh my god.. he winked t me.. I'm going to die..." She laid back arm over her forehead in a fake death pose. Gasping when he touched her hand.

"Really OK... " He stopped for a moment thinking before trying to tickle her... Jade shot straight up... "Beckkk... Beckkk... What are you doing.." She said in a fit of laughter... "Beckket... Stop it.." Beck laughed..

"Say I'm model material..." He said keeping his hands firm trying to to allow her to squirm so much.

"No.. I Won't.. I Won't Ahhhh... I... Ahhh... Fine Fine FINE... Your model material..." Beck laughed moving quickly to jump off of her...

Jade laid back her face red and hair a mess.

"Great now Beck.. you messed up my hair." She said in a fake hurt voice smoothing her hair. Beck was breathing a little hard as was she.

"Okay.. so umm... We took care of that... Beck moved to sit down beside her again grabbing the last two folders... the rest is just regular things.. math... literature.. the usual." He tossed it aside flipping on the TV with the remote.

Jade's breathing had calmed down. She was taking side glances from Beck out her peripheral. He looked amazing... Jade stopped her self.

She was falling to deep too fast. This usually didn't happen. She looked over at beck before looking back to the TV. He looked like normal boy.. no fangs.. no magic wands.. he seemed normal. Why was she feeling this way. The butterflies were only supposed to be caterpillars at this point... She saw his tanned hand slip out of his lap and make its way to her pale one. Her blue nail polish contrasting with his skin. They locked fingers...

He finished looking through the channels sighing in defeat. "Nothings ever on in the middle of the day... I guess that's why they invented school..." He chuckled turning it off looking over at Jade. She looked a bit tired Her hair still slightly frayed.

" I think I scraped my knee..." beck said suddenly...with a grin on his face.

"What... when?" Jade asked a bit worried...

"You know.. when I was falling for you..." Beck let out a bout of laughter...

Jade smacked him with a pillow. He pushed it off throwing it back..

"Okay..Okay stop it... lets not do this again..." Jade said with a chuckle

They stopped for minute... Jade looking around the room no pictures of his parents.. no dog.. no pet no anything...

"Do you get lonely in here by yourself..." Jade looked into his eyes..

"Nah.. not really I'm either not here or Stephanie is here."

Jade could feel curiosity creeping through her...

"Stephanie? Who is that? Sounds like a girl..." Jade rambled.

Beck held his hands up..

"She'd my neighbor... she's 10. She comes over for homework or I watch her dog..." Jade settled back into the couch.

"Oh... So do you go and see your parents?" Jade pried.

"WE don't usually hangout... I go to banquets and things.. to keep up appearances but other then that... unless its a holiday or my dad wants to go on a fishing trip... I just stay here... They give me money for food and things But I like it out here.. Just me... and now its Just me and You.. Since your here you can bring over a pair of those cute pajamas from last night and maybe sleep over sometime." Jade turned and blushed away...

Beck took her hand again turning her around..

"What about you Jadelyn? Whats under this candy shell... I bet its a soft center..."

"Or lava.." Jade blurted. They laughed..

"Nothing much moved here because my dad's in a bit of trouble right now.. and court felt best it I'd live here with my mother... umm I've performed all my life.. got into a top school in NY on a scholarship..." SH elooke dup at him fully attentive and listening.

" I love music I love my voice.. I'm an actress... I love acting... I don't do dancing except the inappropriate kind you learn in teen club at 14... my birthday is November 13... and I suck at sports..."

Beck nodded...

"So are you gonna show me some of that dancing?" He nudged jade she smashed his head with a pillow...

Jade walked into the house it was 7:30 she trudged up the stairs with a happy grin on her face.

"Jade..Ms...Jade are you hungry?" Jade turned around the to the small assistant..

"Nah I'm good..." she turned around heading for my room. Grabbing some Pj's and heading for the Shower...

She was in a Daze... a good daze. she'd spent all afternoon with beck. It was weird. Beck had moved into her heart in a mere couple of days. She stepped out of her clothing and let the water run hot. She stepped in still in sort of a daze. She couldn't explain what was different about beck. It was like she was fire and he was fire retarded. It took a moment to get under his skin. She liked that.

A guy that could keep his cool. That could withstand any amount of pointless torture. Jade watched as the soap bubbles ran down her body imagining beck again. This was the last place she should be thinking about beck. The shower led to other suggestive things she could do her self while thinking of beck. She nibbled her lip between her teeth before quickly rinsing off. Beck parents had called him for dinner. To have a 'chat' probably about the suspension. She was pretty sure however he'd come by the house. Jade stepped out the shower only in a towel. Her hair wrapped as well. She walked into her room. Laying back in her bed. Her mind was running all in one direction

Call her love struck. She finally got up to put on some shorts and a tank top. Feeling the under garments weren't needed. It was 8:30. She sighed. Time seemed to pass so slowly when she wasn't with beck. She rolled around on her bed. Looking over her room. Working on her performance for the showcase. Waiting for beck to show or worst case scenario her mother.

She heard a knock on her door she looked the clock. 11:05

"Jadelyn... Jadelyn open the door." She heard her mothers soft country voice through the thick wood. She groaned and slid off the bed. Unlocking the door and opening it.

Her mother looked tired. She winced it must have been the phone conversation.

"Jadelyn"

"Mother"

Her voice still had authority and control.

"I know that we aren't on the best of terms okay. I know I left you when you were young and I can't possibly imagine what you had to do by yourself and with your father because you didn't have me around."

Jade rolled her eyes. Her mother continued

"I get that but if you think I'm going to let your rebellion against me affect your future this was all for nothing. This suspension was a gift granted from the principal. You could have gotten worse. Now I have no idea what to believe what to think all I know is you will complete all your work and go to school.. You will finish jade. You will become something. You'll make it with your name in lights like you said when you were a little girl. If I can give you nothing else.. I will give you the future you deserve."

Jade listened to her mother pour her heart out.

"mother listen I..."

Her mother stopped her.

"No explaining tonight just get some sleep and we'll talk at the family dinner okay?" Her mother gave her a half hopeful smile and Jade nodded watching hr mother retreat into her room. She closed her door and sighed. Her sigh turning into a yelp as she heard knocking of her window. She looked over to see beck through her curtains.

She rushed over to let him in. He had a guitar case strapped to his back. and had a huge grin on face.

"Scared you?" He asked a chuckle in his voice. Jade rolled her eyes. "No... I just had a talk with my mom." He tamped his smile down a bit.

"What happened?" He had a look of worry on his face.

"Nothing she said we'll talk about it later so why exactly are you here tonight?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.

"I can't come visit my beautiful new girlfriend?" He walked toward her placing a kiss on her cheek before flopping on her bed.

"Besides I wanted you to here my song for the showcase. Or what I've worked on so far."

Jade cropped her eyebrow at him. "really? That's it no late night games?"

Beck laughed before pulling out his guitar. "I haven't really decided what I'm singing yet I just wanted to let you hear what I've been working on."

"Fine. But keep it down mommy dearest and hubby are like 4 rooms down." Jade sat on the bed beside him.

He strummed lightly before playing a familiar tune.

"_its 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_the only thing that I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew."_

Beck finished strumming. "I mean that's what I have so far I don't know if I'll do that song yet or not..." Jade smiled.

He was nervous.

"So what did you think?" Jade gave him a smirk. "It was OK.." She trailed off.

Beck shot her a look. "What... what was wrong with it?"

Jade picked at her finger nails. "nothing.." She trailed off again.

Beck stopped a minute looking a jade. "Your just fucking with me aren't you?" he arched an eyebrow.

Jade smiled and then shrieked as beck attacked her stomach pulling her under him to tickle her. She pressed her hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep her voice down.

Beck leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Say your sorry..." He continued to tickle Jade.

She was having a hard time keeping her giggles and screams to her self. She thrashed her head back and forth as becks fingers continued to torture her.

"Fine okay.. Okay... I'm sorry." She was out of breath and face to face with beck. Beck locked eyes with her.

Jade looked across his face her heart thumping in her chest and not from the tickling. She was nervous her hands were resting on his shoulders. Becks hands were planted on each side of her his hair falling around his face.

"Beck... I.." Beck put a finger over her lips.

"I've wanted to do this all day." He leaned forward placing his lips on her. Jade's grip on his shoulder tightened. Becks lips moved slowly over Jades in an attempt to memorize the feeling. Jade gasped into the kiss letting becks tongue snake into her mouth and start a war with her. Jade slid her hands to his chest putting her palms flat against him. She could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.

It matched hers.

Beck slid both hands under Jade's back lifting her up. His knees on either side of her lap.

There was a knock on her door.

"Jadelyn" the twang of her mothers voice alarmed her.

Jade panicked and pushed beck off of her landing him in the floor with a thud. Jade mouthed an apology before rushing over to the door. Fixing her hair.

Beck slid under her bed quietly keeping his rushed breathing quiet for the moment.

Jade looked back for beck and then opened the door.

"Yes?" She tried to sound tired and faked a yawn.

"Are you okay? Dallas said her heard screaming.. or shrieking." Her mother gave her a suspicious look.

"There was.. a spider. A laarge brownish spider in the corner," Her mother gasped in horror.

Jade just rolled her eyes. Like in real life and in any situation she'd be afraid of a spider.

"I was so excited about it... and I tried to keep it... you know put it in a jar but... it scampered away." Jade feigned sorrow.

Beck suppressed a laugh under the bed. She was something alright.

"Oh..." Her mother scanned her room.

"Well I'm gonna get Dallas to spray the room tomorrow whether you like them or not they're dangerous."

Jade mumbled under her breath 'just like me?'

Her mother paused for a minute before she spoke. "Well goodnight..."

Jade sighed "goodnight mother." She slowly closed her door and waited until she heard the room door down the hall close.

"Jesus that was close. Fuck." Jade exhaled. Beck slid from under the bed smoothly.

"Tell me about it." There eyes locked again. Beck walke dover to jade trying ot continue what was interrupted.

Jade held her hand to his chest stopping him.

"How about we just listen to music instead?" Jade reached over to grab her Ipod and head phones.

"well its not nearly as fun but..." Beck laughed. Jade punched his shoulder before they climbed into bed.

They sat for the longest time her head on his shoulder. The sound of the music thrumming form the headphones. Jade let out a huge breath she didn't know she was holding and felt her eyes get heavy.

"_Beck..." Jade gasped as beck picked up speed thrusting into her over and over... arching her body to get closer to him. His grin shining threw his hair. _

"_Beck... Please... Oh.. GOD ….FUCK... Beck Please.." Beck lifted her up to sit fully on his lap. His lips nibbling and sucking on her neck. _

"_you so beautiful.. so tight... all mine.." Jades hands scratched at back. She was almost there..._

_She was on full bounce up and down on beck his eyes glazed over in lust. He leaned over and whispered in her ear._

"_That's it Jade... Jade.. JADE..."_

Jade's head whipped up off of her pillow at the sound of her mother. She rolled over with her eyes closed groaning.

"Jade me and Dallas are leaving" She looked over at her alarm clock uplugged. Probably from the incident beck last night...

Her eyes snapped open her hands flying beside her not touching soft bed put.. warm hard flannel covered chest.

She looked up to find beck looking back at her his fingers over his lips in a "shhh" Type motion.

"Jadelyn... are you up.." Jade let out an annoyed "yes" before cutting her eyes at beck. Part of her happy he stayed the night and part of her angry for him staying the night. Talk about an oxymoron.

"what are you doing?" She said in a screaming whisper.

"what I feel asleep okay..then when I woke up from your moving and wiggling... I couldn't ignore your sleeping form."

Jade Smiled.

"That and you were moaning my name and with that said I can't hep but ask did you dream good.?" he waggled his eyebrows.

She blushed and narrowed her eyes. Jade wasn't one to get flustered. "Get out..."

She stood grabbing his hand and dragging him to her window.

"Wait What?" Beck had an amused confused face on.

"Get out.. Go home...Get dressed come pick me up at 9:30" She pushed beck toward the window.

Beck chuckled. "Fine.. Fine.. okay no need to be so pushy" He held his hands up "I'm going i'm going."

She watched him disappear out the window.

She let out a sigh of release as he did so.

Her heart going a mile a minute again the 100th time in the past 3 days.

She flopped back on her bed with a sigh..the scent of beck still lingering on her sheets. She inhaled and smiled. Her mind running

BECK BECK BECK BECK BECK BECK...

But hey it was a wonderful way to run.

_A/N: _**I hope you liked it. The small part of a song Beck sang was Shinedown's "If you only knew." I have no idea what song I'm actually going to write for them at the "Showcase" review me your ideas though... I'd love to see what you think...**

**TTYL,**

**Gabbi (Yo_Gabbi_gabba)**


End file.
